Air Temple Island
by avatarkorra1311
Summary: Just some mini stories on what happens at Air Temple Island with the gaang!


*Blows dust off profile* Hey guyss! I am so sorry I haven't been very active at all! I am constantly on here but I never publish any of my stories because I never have time to write any! But hopefully getting a week off soon so I might be able to write some more! Anyways this is just something I have found in my old folder so I hope you like it! XD

As the sun went down the hot humid air turned to a cool salty breeze from Yue Bay and drifted off the coast of Republic City to an island inhabited by many Air Acolytes, at least four flying bisons, a group of ring tailed lemurs, a furry fire ferret, and a oversized polar bear dog. The breeze was lead to Air Temple Island; making its way around the island it found the dining hall.

The dining hall consisted of several minimalist wall ornaments and supply shelves, the room was found to be very simplistic with its primarily geometric shapes lining the interior and the many windows on either side of the hall. As of now it was evening and many of Air Acolytes that had just finished eating, left the room leaving one of the noisy family and friends to the hall.

"I was so close!" Jinora smirked. "Sorry Bolin, I won fair and square, again!" Bolin sighed at the board of Pai Sho, "Rematch?" Jinora smiled and quickly set the board up again.

A mixture of giggling and yelling were heard in the back of the dining hall. "Mommy, mommy, mommy! Meelo won't stop making farting noises! And now he is teaching Rohan!" Ikki screamed. Pema nodded in disbelief and left the kitchen.

"You have to blow a bit harder." Meelo moved Rohan's small chubby arm to his mouth. "Meelo!" Pema scowled at her second youngest child and picked up Rohan in his bundle of blankets. He squirmed from his mothers grasp.

Slowly the breeze picked up its pace and swept outside of the temple. Air Temple Island was a peaceful place for those who wished to study the beliefs and practices of the ancient Air Nomads. Built by the last Avatar, Aang, he developed the island consisting of many ways for his students to practice the airbending, and after a hard working day of practice he had many scenery and relaxing places to calm down. One of his favorites included one of the few temples built across from the glowing probending arena.

Two teenagers who gladly enjoyed the temple built by Avatar Aang were seated on the comfortable cushions that were used by many of Air Acolytes daily to meditate, however today the temple was empty. "I really didn't think this plan was going to work!" The young woman squealed in excitement. "It is rather convenient for both of us Ms. Sato. Your business needs some advertising that could bring in new industries to work for you and the United Forces will need another supplier." The firebender prince explained. "Well I think our work here is done." Asami said standing up and pushing all the notes and blueprints in one pile.

The breeze was pushed to another part of the island, the pavilion, where an aggravated student and teacher were training. "Korra you have to be pati-", Tenzin was cut off by his student already knowing was he was going to say. "Yeah yeah I got it patient. Can we give this airbending stuff a rest and can you teach me how to do the airbending ball? Ikki's been getting on my nerves about how cool it is." The Avatar sighed in disbelief and walked away from the two-thousand year old historical treasure that she used just a minute ago. "I know you have already unlocked your airbending Korra, but that doesn't mean you can just give up that easily. You have a lot to learn before you get to the airbending ball." Korra groaned and briskly walked past a very displeased Tenzin to the dining hall.

The breeze flew against the young Avatar's tired face and swept down the pavilion and the islands most common transportation off the island, the ferry. "Think about what I said Mako, having you on our team would help, especially since you are a firebender. We could use a mixture of elements, especially with the Triads getting rowdy these days my metalbender's just can't handle them." The metalbender walked to boat with a couple other people on board waiting to get back to the city. "I will Chief, thanks for stopping by." Mako said. "Wait Lin," Mako whipped his head back to see a flash or orange and yellow running down the steps. "Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?" Lin turned around to her old friend, "I have a lot on my plate back at Republic City, maybe next time." She turned back around and boarded the boat as the last passenger.

**Later…**

As cool breeze started lift again it headed back up the air temple, where the family was all seated for dinner. The usual seating was no chairs, but a soft cushion as all Air Nomads do. With everyone chattering away and plates and utensil clattering the atmosphere was happy. Asami and Jinora helped bring in the mouth watering food, made by Pema, to the middle of the table. The meal was always a vegetarian; Pema had prepared rice, noodles (requested especially by Bolin), dumplings stuffed with veggies of course, and tea was brought by Iroh. The two girls quickly took their seats and everybody said a quick prayer and dug in to the hearty meal. Air Nomads were best known for their baking skills and Pema had clearly demonstrated that for dessert. After the light dinner the young wife brought out Moon cakes, a very common dish to the airbenders. Ikki screamed in excitement, knowing it was her favorite dish to eat but was rarely made. This was also the first time that the newest member of the family would get to try the delightful treat, as he too made the sound of excitement. Rohan smiled, flashing his half developed teeth to everyone else. The mother was astonished at how fast he had grown his teeth was happy to feed her healthy baby solid foods.


End file.
